Kirito's Real SAO Story
by AJ Senpai
Summary: This story is basically an oddly different version of SAO, while containing some events from the original show. It might seem the same at some points, but bear with me, this is my first story. A review would be nice to see how good/bad I did on my first story. Working on fixing errors in the future, also feel free to leave a comment or recommendation!
1. A New Game, Sword Art Online!

Kirigaya woke up feeling sleepy and somewhat distorted. But he knew he needed to get up and ready, because today was the day he was going to pick up the worlds first VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online (SAO for short). He got to be a Beta Tester for SAO, which was a lucky thing, because only one thousand people got to be Beta Testers. After picking up the game, he headed home so he could get into the world known as Ironcrad. For this new type of game, you need to equip yourself with a helmet called the NerveGear. The NerveGear basically teleports you into a world within your brain, using the most advanced technology of course.

After setting up the NerveGear and other software/wires Kirigaya put on the NerveGear. He was eager to start the official game, because it was a whole new thing, and he had been waiting to find out what types of people he was going to meet. Then he started to put on the NerveGear so he could play. While putting on the NerveGear it asked him to pat himself all over.

"I wonder why I would have to pat myself", He questioned.

All thoughts aside, he did, and shortly after he saw a unique pattern of lights zoomed past him. When he was finally to a stop, he found himself in a black room with a control pad in front of him. He walked up to it and it asked him for a username and for him to create his appearance. For the username he put Kirito, like he does for all other games, and for his appearance he made himself look like a tall, slender man wearing black clothes.

After he got into the game, he went to get some easy XP by farming nooby mobs, like boars. As he was walking up to the field where they spawn, he saw a red, lean figure. He seems to be losing a battle with a boar. Kirito (Kirigaya) ran over to the man and killed the boar.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, thanks." The man held his hand out to shake hands with Kirito.

"So, Kline, are you farming for XP too?"

"Yea... WAIT, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"I looked above your head." Kirito said puzzled.

"Oh that's cool Keir...i...tow.."

"Keer...e...toe"

"Oh, sorry Kirito."

"Dumbass." Kirito whispers under his breath.

"So Kirito, would you mind helping me with killing these boars?"

"Fuck no!"

"Please?" He says with sorrow in his voice.

"I SAID FUCK NO!"

"Damn it man. But anyways, your cool so I... I suppose I'll see you around."

"Ok Kline, Master of Boars." He murmurs as he watches Kline go off past the hill.

"Now that he's gone I finally have my chance to farm for XP."

After killing about ten boars, Kirito heard an ominous siren coming from every direction. A giant red light was directly above the spawn as well, so that meant something was going on, most likely for the worse. As Kirito was heading towards the spawn there was a teleport icon across his menu. Moments later he was at spawn.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!" Everyone shouted.

Kirito was that one guy who was casually waiting for something to happen, as it did.

"GREETINGS BITCHES! I bet all of you fuckers are wondering why you are here.

Well... you ASSHOLES get a free item, it's called a mirror, SO USE IT..."

Everyone was going through some sort of transformation. Everybody looked different, but some vaguely familiar. I looked into my mirror once again to find that I looked like I did IRL (in real life). At that moment I screamed "YES", and I realized that was why we had to pat ourselves. Those features would have took a lot of time to make so I was pretty excited about that.

"OH YEAH, ALSO NO LEAVING UNTILL SOMEONE DECIDES TO BEAT THE GAME, there is no respawning, and there is 100 floors as you all wanted to remind you because I know MOST of you are dumb fucks. Ok that's all, goodbye friends, I'll be watching."

And after those words he disappeared into the sky. Before leaving, Kirito spotted Kline and said, "I'll be seeing you." And after those words Kline wasn't even in his sight. He darted off faster than a black kid who hears, FREE KFC! As he ran past most mobs and people, he completed many side quests to get the gold, XP, and materials he might need further into the game.


	2. The First Boss

After running through the first floor for a while completing side quests, I came across a sign. The sign was for a gathering of fighters discussing the raid on the first boss, who was recently found. I didn't have to debate the thought for even a second. I was going to set out for the meeting at 7AM since it started at 9AM.

When I arrived there was a decent amount of people, probably around 20. It was to be expected though because most of the people in SAO were people who belonged in a town with a fortified house. There were a few groups of people who looked like friends, one girl with a hood, and the guy who he assumed to be the one leading the raid.

"Ok everyone, welcome, my name is Agil! Recently when me and some friends were doing some leveling we came across the boss room. You were all invited here today so we can talk strategy about how to kill him. Now does anyone have any suggestions?"

A random voice shouts, "We should all seppuku!"

I sat there appalled.

A tall, buff African American stood up.

"All of you making the preposterous statements need to calm the fuck down! We are here to discuss the boss not piss each other off. Now please continue Agil."

"Ok, since we have no further interruptions, a certain someone has given me a suggestion. We will all fuck. With these groups we will converge for a coordinated sex session. Everyone get into parties."

"Oh shit, I need a party!" Kirito thought to himself.

"Oh, I meant that we'll converge for an attack everyone. Sorry for any inconveniences."

This guys an ass.

I searched for some parties that looked like they had a slot open, but everyone he saw looked like they were good friends. After scanning the area one last time, I saw a girl in a midnight black cloak. I thought about it for a minute, but by the time I realized it I was already next to her.

"Excuse me, but do you want to join a party together? You looked like you were all alone."

"Um.. Sure I guess that'd be ok." She said while chuckling quaintly.

I feel like if this was an anime she'd be one of those girls from a harem anime. I mean she's cute, but too open. I think I'm gonna ditch her after the raid. After the meeting we all gathered around the bosses chambers to discuss any further strategies. Me and Asuna, whom I was with, would be in group 6. The other groups would be attacking the minions and providing us with defense, or what I would call human shields. But... I guess they could serve some purpose. After done talking we went in.

About three minutes in half of the people were dead, about five minutes in ten more dead. I mean at least we lost all the dead weight.

"Ok guys, we have a man with a hammer, a girl with a rapier, Agile, plus me. We should focus on attacking the boss, for we will emerge victorious!"

"YEA!" We all shouted in unionism.

We charged the boss with our weapons in hand, hoping that we could get a successful combo on him. Agile screamed "come one", and those were his last words. Before he died I told him "At least you tried!" After I said that everyone looked at me as if I were mental or something. I mean... I don't see what I did wrong... I was just wishing my friend goodbye.

After about a minute of puzzlement we exchanged information. The buff black man said his name was CB, and he ran a Blacksmith. And the girl with the rapier, in which I associated my self with for the raid, her name was Asuna. Its such a beautiful name, I hope I meet her again. I held up my part of the bargain as well. I gave them my information, but I refused to befriend them due to my beliefs on being a solo player.

"I hope we meat again!" CB and Asuna both sad in unionism.

I waved as I approached the newfound floor.


End file.
